That Was Some Party
by Firegirl 156
Summary: Okay so Katara's at a party, so is Zuko, but so is everyone else. What can happen with a buff boyfriend, a tomboyish best-friend, a controlling brother, and a overbearing girlfriend. Answer Madness and a little romance. Rated for Child Abuse and the like.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys as you can see I'm Firegirl 156 and this is just a small story I was inspired to write so here it goes

Kimiko: And I'm Kimiko Pedrosa better known as Kimiko Tohomiko from Xaolin Showdown and I'm her co-host

Haley: And I'm Haley the fairly new co-host. I'm from Firegirl's Earth and Nature story soon to be series. It's also a Xaolin Showdown fic so here we go!

Me & Kim & Haley: I/She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown

**Chapter 1**

Katara snuck through the crowd of people. She was doing everything in her power to ditch her boyfriend. She spotted Jet 5 people away and dived

into the nearest room. Which just happened to be the dining room. 'How did I let him drag me to this party' she thinks to herself. He had only

invited her to the party because he liked to show his cheerleading girlfriend. She wanted to break up with him but she was afraid he would take it

too personal. She wandered around the snack table wanting to eat it all but needing to keep her figure she ate only the vegetables. "Hey Sugar

Queen how ya liking the party?" she hears from behind her. She turned to see Toph standing there leaning against the wall. She smiled at her

best and obscenely rich friend. "Hey Toph I wouldn't think you would be here" she greets. "Normally I wouldn't but my parents are hosting a dinner

party and I hate those. All I hear is 'I'm so sorry about your blindness'" Toph says picking up whatever her hand touched and eating it. Katara

admired her friend because she was blind but it never changed anything. Toph was a girl who did what she wanted and never took garbage. They

had been friends since Pre-School and Kindergarten. "Have you heard anything about Aang?" she asks bringing up her other Sophomore friend.

"No but your brother has been looking for you" Toph replies. Sokka was one grade ahead of her and thought he could control her life. "Hello

losers" they hear from behind them. Katara turns to see Azula and her friends Mae and Ty-Lee standing behind her. "Hello ugly" Toph replies

chuckling. Azula was a junior like Katara but was also one of the richest people in the school, along with her brother. "Azula I hope you're ready for

practice Monday you know how Suki is when we aren't prepared" Katara sneers. "Just because your brother's dating the Cheer Capitan doesn't

mean you can chastise us. We all know she gives you special treatment" Azula retorts. "She can't chastise you but I can" they hear and turn to see

Suki walking up. "Also no one gets special treatment in my squad" she tells them. Azula huffs and walks away. "Thanks Suki I thought Azula was

going to barbeque us" Katara says chuckling. "Welcome and also your brother and boyfriend are looking for you in the living room so don't forget

to avoid going in there" Suki says warning her. "Thanks I better go hide" Katara replies and runs off with Toph.

* * *

Me & Kim & Haley: Review Please your input and critique is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay so chapter 2 out of 3 is here

Haley: YEAH WOHOO HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Hon don't ever do that again

Haley: Yes

Kim: Man do I love that sound Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa

Rai: And I love it and you

Kim: I didn't know you would be here

Rai: I wasn't but I couldn't leave you for that long

Kim: AAAWWW!!!

(Rai and Kim start to make out)

Me: And this is the part where we start the story!

Me & Haley: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown

Me: Oh My eyes My eyes

**Chapter 2**

**Katara's POV**

We duck into the kitchen and sigh. "Hey Katara! Hey . . . Toph" I hear Aang greets, blushing as he sees Toph. "Oh hi Aang" Toph replies blushing

as well. "Go get him" I whisper into her ear and then disappear through a crowd. I end up tripping into someone and we both fall. I look to find I

had landed on Zuko, Azula's brother. I quickly get up pulling him with me. "S-sorry" I stutter at the handsome Senior. "It's no problem" he replies.

"So how're ya likin` the party?" I ask. "Not a lot. I don't really like parties but my girlfriend dragged me here" he says. "Wow same with me" I

chuckle. "Wanna sit down" he asks pulling out a chair for me at a table. I nod and sit. "You're Jet's girlfriend aren't you?" he asks. "Yeah almost a

year now" I sigh. "You don't sound to thrilled" he chuckles. "Yeah he's too self centered" I say. "Sounds like him. Great Quarterback horrible

listener" he chuckles. "So how about you? You're with Mae aren't you?" I say. "Yeah she's . . ." he says scrambling for words. "I think you mean

she's a fairly depressing person who makes you feel bad when you mention your problems. Also she's a great cheerleader she just needs to smile"

I say for him. He nods and chuckles. Then his eyes get wide and 2 shadows appear behind me. "Katara where have you been" both my brother

and boyfriend say at the same time. "Hi Sokka, Jet" I say. "Why are you with him?" Sokka asks. That's when I remember my brother's problem with

Zuko. Zuko's father had burned him on his left eye with a cigarette lighter when he was 13 and then tried to burn down his house with his family

still inside. It had been all over the news. His father had been sentenced to 75 years in prison. Zuko's mother had received all of the money and

along with her own family's fortune it had easily made his family one of the richest family's in the world. Sokka's problems were just those. He was

convinced that psychopaths ran in Zuko's family and that his scar meant he was evil. "Fire are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Jet asks getting in

Zuko's face. I get in between them. "No Jet he wasn't. And I can talk to who I want Sokka" I yell. "Not with my boyfriend you can't" I hear and see

Mae say. "Mae stay out of this. We were just talking" Zuko says. "Yeah right like you were with Jin" Mae says rolling her eyes. That had been one

of the biggest scandals of the year. Jin another girl on the squad had decided she would get any guy she wanted and she had chosen Zuko. The

poor guy had been pushed into a corner and Jin had forced a kiss on Zuko. Someone had decided to walk around the corner and saw them. It was

all over the school the next day. "You know that wasn't my fault" he says. "Of course it's about you. I was a laughing stock for months" Mae yells.

"That's something else Mae. You always think everything's about you. You can't just think that other people can have problems can you. Just

because your Mom is the strictest parent in the world, and your Dad's never home because he's governor doesn't mean that you have all the

problems" Zuko yells back. "Your family's not perfect either now is it. I mean think about it. Your father has how many years of jail left. And let's not

forget why he's there. Trying to burn his family alive, and leaving a permanent scar on his son's face" Mae yells in his face. I gasp. Zuko turns away

from Mae. "That's it Mae. We're through" he whispers just loud enough for everyone to hear. Mae's eyes widen and she runs out of the room in

tears. Then Zuko goes out the other door.

* * *

Kim: My goofy-bear

Rai: My sweet flower

Me: Okay that's it I'm going to get my guy

(I walk out of the door)

Haley: Um I'm new so I'm not sure what to do I haven't been trained for solo chat's yet!!

Haley: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and next chapter is the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim: Okay Firegirl still isn't back and I'm getting worried

Rai: Oh she's probably just blowing off steam or something

Me: I'm back!

Haley: mfhgrgair

Me: Kim why did you gag Haley?

Kim: She was getting annoying

(I take the gag out of Haley's mouth)

Haley: Where were you?

Me: Getting my guy

Chase: Hi

Kim & Rai & Haley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Chase: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown or Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song I mention later. Also this is the last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"See Katara that's why I don't want you near him" Sokka says. "Why because he has feelings and a soul?!" I ask/yell. "No because he's hot

tempered and he could hurt you if you made him mad" Sokka replies. "He's never hurt anyone. He broke up with Mae because she has no feelings.

Now go find your girlfriend" I order angrily. Now you didn't make me mad, everyone especially my brother knew that so he scampered off. Then I

turn to Jet. "I don't want you hanging out with anyone but me the rest of the night" he orders. "That's it Jet we're through because you can't seem

to actually accept that I may want to have a life" I yell at him and walk away fuming.

I walk into the living room where the music was loudest, needing to clear my head. I get taped on the shoulder and turn to see Haru. He was from

my grade but was really an acquaintance. Everyone knew he and Ty-Lee had major crushes on each other but were too nervous to admit it.

"Wanna dance?" he asks me. I nod and we start dancing to the beat of the music. We danced all around the room and that's when I caught sight

of Ty-Lee. Time to play matchmaker. I switch and pull her in putting her with Haru and grabbing the first guy I could. I look up and it's Zuko. "Well

this is some coincidence" he chuckles. I smile and nod. Then "**I Never Had A Dream Come True**" by **S Club 7 **comes on. "May I have this dance?"

Zuko asks me. "You may" I reply smiling. "So you broke up with Mae" is all I can say. I immediately mentally slap myself. "Yeah I've wanted to for a

long time but couldn't. I've had eyes for another girl on the squad for a long time" he says. Jin immediately pops into my mind. "Who" I ask, my

voice level. He leans his head near my ear and whispers "You" then there's a cold rush of air and we're outside. "What?" I gasp. "I've seen you at

all the games. You're the most graceful one out there. You'll defiantly be Cheer Captain next year" he chuckles. "Okay now you're just trying to

suck up. Ty-Lee is obviously gonna make it as Captain next year" I sigh sitting on a bench. "No I mean it you're the best. You practice the hardest,

you're never late, you've never had a detention, and you can do a quintuple back flip easy" he says sitting down on the bench. "Are my

cheerleading skills the only thing you like?" I ask. "No your hair is a beautiful shade of brown, your laugh is a precious bell, you care about others,

you do what you want, and your eyes, your eyes. Their like 2 pools of sparkling blue water. They hold so much emotion that they pour out a lot"

Zuko says staring into my eyes. "So who do you like" he asks acting as if that didn't happen. I hesitate. He admitted his feelings for me but what if

it was a prank. Azula would go as far as using her brother to hurt me, but as I look in his eyes I can tell he's sincere. "You" I whisper. "Why?" he

asks leaning in a little bit. "You have so many emotions and yet you control them so well. Only striking out when someone pushes you too far,

you're caring and kind to the people you care about, you can also be as protective as my brother when it comes to protecting someone you care

about, and what I like the most is your eyes. Such a beautiful golden color, they show so much about you" I whisper leaning in closer. "So what's

the problem?" he asks leaning in a bit more. "Nothing" I whisper and then close the gap between us kissing him. It was so amazing and intense. I

throw my arms around him and deepen the kiss.

* * *

Kim: I cannot believe you're going out with Chase.

Me: Believe it! If you get Rai then I at least get Chase. It's only fair. Omi's taken by my character Kris, Clay's taken by both Jamie and Haley, Jack's either dead or taken by Claire (Not that I would ewwwww!), Hannibal is a bean so he's out; the only guy left is Chase . . . besides he's hot.

Chase: You're not so bad either

Me: Mmm!

(Chase and I start to make out)

Kim: Okay that's it I'm ending this story. Look out for more of our stories and don't worry we're all always here

Me & Chase & Kim & Rai & Haley: BYE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
